What Happens at Work
by Ficsmith
Summary: Clary Fray, fresh out of college and ready to see the world, land a job at the world's most successful art company, Culturo. When she gets there on the first day, the first thing she notices is her agonizingly hot, hispanic boss, Raphael Santiago, who takes an interest in her. But what about the cute, geeky errand boy, Simon Lewis? Mature content
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Clary Fray, fresh out off college and ready to see the world, lands an amazing job at the world's most successful art company, Culturo. When she gets there on the first day, the first thing she notices is her agonizingly hot, hispanic boss, Raphael Santiago, who takes an interest in her. But what about the cute, geeky errand boy, Simon Lewis?

CHAPTER 1

Clary Fray felt like running around and screaming in happiness. So she did. She had just landed a job at Culturo, the most successful art company in the world. Apparently they had liked her art and she would be a co- artist with an Alec Lightwood. She couldn't wait to meet her partner, and her boss.

She ran to call her best freind Aline Penhallow to tell her the good news. "Come over right now. And bring alcohol" she ordered.

Within 10 minutes, Aline showed up at her door with tequila and shot glasses. "What's the event", she asked after setting down the drinks.

"I GOT THE JOB!" She screamed.

"YOU GOT THE JOB?! OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH. GET THE ALCOHOL! WE ARE GONNA GET WASTED!"

They got the drinks and sat down to talk excitedly. "So who's you partner?" Aline asked.

"Alec Lightwood. I can't wait to meet him"

"Don't forget your new boss. I heard he's supposed to be really hot"

"I'm not going to sleep with the new boss, if that's what your worried about"

Aline studied her for a moment before laughing. "I know, you won't sleep with anyone which is getting annoying. Your 21! You need to get out there!"

Clary just shook her head, "Enough about my nonexistent love life. What about you? Met anyone lately?"

"Well", she started, "There was this really cute girl at the Java Jones the other day, and I got her number"

Clary clapped her hands, "Details", she demanded.

"Really tall, like twice as tall as you- well that's not really an achievement, but still. Long black hair and the most flawless skin ever. Her names Isabelle Lightwood"

They froze in realization. "That is so cool!", Clary exclaimed, "My partner is related to the coffee girl! Maybe I could put in a good word for you"

"Really? Thanks"

Clary smiled and they clinked their glasses, and drank and talked the rest of the night.

AN: I know it's short, but I wanted to see if it would be a good idea. thoughts please!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

One week later, Clary was standing outside her new job. Aline was standing beside her and, turning her around, gave her a good luck hug. "Go get 'em, Clary"

"Thanks for the motivational speech", she said sarcastically.

"Welcome!", Aline said brightly. She gave her a good shove towards the doors. "Now _go_. Don't want to be late"

Clary swallowed hard and walked towards the intimidating building.

She went inside and walked to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Clary Fray"

The older receptionist looked up at her and smiled. She had a motherly look about her and it calmed Clary down considerably. "Here for the new job? Floor 37 section X". She pointed towards the elevators and Clary nodded thankfully, before heading for them.

She got on one and, just as another gentleman got on as well. And he. Was. _Hot_. Way out of her league, but still. He was dressed in a dark suit that was in pristine condition. He glanced at her and smiled, showing off perfect teeth. "Are you the new employee?"

She nodded. "Yes"

"Well, it's always nice to meet my new workers face-to-face. I am Raphael Santiago. Pleasure to meet you"

Her heart almost stopped. Her new boss? Wow. He _was_ hot.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. Excuse me, this is my floor"

He winked at her as she stepped out of the elevator and she almost fainted. She hurried down the halls unroll she got to section X. There was only a thick black curtain in the doorway, so she knocked on the door frame. "Come in", a masculine voice called. She stepped in to the small room that was on the very corner of the building.

There were two easels and art supplies stacked on cabinets and the window sills. The view was _amazing_. Since the room was on the corner of the building, there was one big window that took up two walls and was floor to ceiling.

"Like the view?", the voice from earlier asked. Clary looked at one of the easeles and saw a tall man with jet black hair the fell into his bright blue eyes.

She smiled at him. "Its amazing"

He stood and hesitantly held out his hand. "Are you my new partner? Good, the last one was an arrogant ass"

She giggled and shook his hand, "Clary Fray"

"Alec Lightwood. Let me show you around, it can get pretty confusing here"

***TIME SKIP***

They spent half the day just walking around and meeting the other employees. Most of them looked ateconomy weird and only talked to Clary. This confused her and she resolved to ask about it later.

They made the front doors. "Well it's time for lunch. Would you like, to uh... join me?", Alec asked nervously, as if he expected immediate rejection.

She smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Of course! Takis?"

He smiled, relieved and shrugged. "Sure. I love that place"

They took off for lunch together.

AN: kind of a boring chapter, I know. sorry. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***CLARY***

They sat down in a booth and talked while they waited for their food. Clary learned that Alec was gay and had a MAJOR crush on the second in command at Culturo, Magnus Bane.

They traded stories and learned a lot about each other. For example, Alec had a cat named Church, a little brother named Max, a father who had barely talked to him since he came out of the closet, and a sister who couldn't cook for her life.

"What's your sister's name?", Clary asked, eager to know if she was Aline's coffee girl.

"Isabelle"

Clary grinned, "My friend met her the other day! She got her number at Java Jones, that coffee place"

"Oh yeah, the other night, Isabelle came home practically singing. And believe me, it takes a lot to get her singing"

"Well, Aline deserves a little happiness. I hope she finds it in your sister"

Alec smiled. Realizing that she hadn't asked the question she had been meaning to, she said, "By the way, at work people were looking at you weird and it seemed like they... avoided talking to you. Why?"

Alec shrugged, "I'm not really that social, plus being in section X doesn't really help"

"What's wrong with section X?"

"It like the lowest ring on the rank ladder. I'm usually looked down on or ignored"

"Well", Clary said, "we have a better view than them, so they can suck it"

Alec laughed a little. Looking up, Clary saw their food had come, and they dug in.

***TIME SKIP***

They got back to Culturo and hurried inside, just avoiding the mass of people coming back from lunch. Apparently, Clary wasn't looking where she was going, because she ran into a tree.

She fell back and landed on her ass. Looking up, she saw that she HADN'T ran into a tree, but a young man, maybe a year older than her.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He reached down and helped her to her feet and she got a good look at him. He had curly brown hair, big coffee coloured eyes, and glasses. He was wearing a green hoodie, open and over a shirt with a quote from The Big Bang Theory, 'Oh gravity, thou art a heartless bitch'. She decided he was cute.

"I am SO sorry for that!"

"I'm perfectly fine, I promise"

He seemed unsure, but nodded. "I'm Simon Lewis, are you new here? I haven't seen you here before"

"Yeah, I'm Clary Fray. Pleasure to meet you"

Simon grinned and flourished a dramatic bow, "The pleasure is all mine", he said. Clary giggled.

"I'm going to head back. Really have to use the restroom", Alec said, from where he was standing awkwardly.

Clary glanced at Simon who smiled, "I'll walk you. Which section are you in?"

"X. Go on ahead, Alec"

Alec turned and practically ran to the bathroom. She turned back to Simon who offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

She took his arm, grinning, "We shall"

AN: R&R


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

***CLARY***

They talked as they went back to section X, "So, this is your first day?"

"Yeah, got here this morning. How long have you been here?", Clary said.

"A few years. And, I've managed to not get any promotions or improve my rank at all. Yay me"

Clary smiled, "What do you do?"

"I am the lowest of the low, the errand boy"

"I thought section X was the lowest of the low?"

"We're about equal actually, but I'm pretty much a peasant"

"Well then, we shall be peasants together! And Alec"

"And Alec", he chuckled. "So, have you met the big boss yet? RAPHAEL SANTIAGO!"

Simon said his name waving his arms about and with a slightly racist Spanish accent. Clary almost died laughing, especially with some of the looks people gave them. "I have actually, in the elevator this morning"

"Oh... did he try to seduce you?"

"Not really... why?"

"He's slept with almost every woman who's ever worked for him, except, I think, Imogen, the lady at the front desk", he shuddered, "I hope not. She could be his grandma"

Clary smiled, "Well, it seems this is my stop... you wanna take a look at the view? It's amazing"

"Sure"

They walked inside the small room, and Simon stopped in his tracks. He stared at the view, speechless. "Like it?", Clary asked.

"It's beautiful", he breathed. They locked eyes and Clary saw Simon leaning in just slightly. She didn't move.

Just then Alec barged in. "Hey, Clary, you back al... ready..."

Simon jerked away and straightened. "Well", he said clearing his throat, "I had best be going. Farewell, fellow peasants! Untill next time!" He sent a smile at Clary and slipped past Alec.

"Um... did mess up something?"

"Your fine", Clary said smiling. She wasn't sure what would have happened if he hadn't walked in.

***TIME SKIP***

It was almost time to go home, but Alec had convinced her to stay for the sunset. The sun was well on its way to setting and Alec grabbed some pillows from a cupboard.

"Do you sleep here or something?", Clary asked in surprise. She was pretty sure she had seen a toothbrush in the cupboard.

"Somtimes, like when I have a big project to work on. It will be easier with a partner who actually contributes though. My last partner was this lazy ass, Jace Wayland, who was more occupied with sleeping his way to the top"

"That sucks"

Just then, there was a knock at the doorframe. "Come in", Alec called.

The painfully gorgeous Raphael Santiago walked in.

AN: it short, but I have an important question. Who do you want to kiss Clary first? Next chapter that will probably go down


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

***CLARY***

"Am I interupting somthing?", Raphael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um... no. Your fine", Clary managed.

"Good. I just wanted to check on my new worker. Lightwood, would you give us a moment?", he asked Alec.

"Um, sure", Alec left the room.

Rapheal stepped out of his way as he left and turned to Clary. "I trust you've enjoyed your time here so far?", he asked her.

"Yea, I've met some really nice people. Alec showed me around already"

"Good. Wouldn't want you getting lost. How do you like your partner?"

"He's great. We've become freinds"

He nodded, "Good. How do you like being in section X?"

"The veiw is amazing for one thing", he turned to the window as if noticing it for the first time. Rapheal's eyes widened,

"It is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you"

Clary blushed, even though the line was cheesy as hell. "Um... thanks"

***RAPHAEL***

Raphael looked down at the young girl who worked in section X. She was so clueless and pure, fresh out of college and his first new actual employee in a long time. Somehow, he knew that she wasn't like the other fake bimbo's that he had hired and slept with, only to fire them after. He decided then that Clary Fray would not be a one night stand, but somthing more.

But first he had to make a move to show his interest. After delivering a purposefully cheesy line, he turned to her and tried to catch her eye, but she was studying the floor. Raphael placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to stare into her eyes. Clary's breath caught in her thoat as brown eyes locked with emerald.

Raphael noticed, from the corner of his eye, that the sun was just setting. There was a bright flash and he leaned in, about to touch lips with Clary's.

Just before he did, she turned, backing away. "Sorry, it's just... I just met you and your my boss and..."

"It's fine, I dont blame you", he was mostly surprised that she didn't kiss him, but at the same time was releived. This ment she wasn't some slut trying to sleep their way to the top.

Just then, Lightwood walked back in the small room, "Um... Clary it's time to go. Unless we have a project to work on, Mr. Santiago?"

"You will get your first assignmentin a few days. Be prepared", with that, he walked out as if nothing had happened.

***SIMON***

He walked back to his office (a broom closet that no one ever used) and sat down in the spinny chair he had bought off of Craigslist a few months ago. He had a small smile on his face as he thought of Clary Fray. She was perfect in every way. He spun in his chair and looked around his 'office'. There was a desk that his mom had gotten him for Hanukkah last year and on that desk were picures of his Mom, sister, and late father. Also on his desk was a lamp with a star of David hanging from a chain on it, his labtop, and a phone that connected to the wall with a number pad next to the reciever. That was for anyone in the building who wanted anything. He was, after all, the delivery boy.

On the walls were posters for video games like LOL, Dungeons ad Dragons, and even a Minecraft one. Next to his desk on the wall, was a magnetic dry erase board that looked like a calender. He had draw faces for ever diferent day of th week. Today was Monday, with a half-asleep face that was scowling. Grabbing his marker and old sock he used for eraseing, he drew an extreamly happy face, with a full, teeth showing grin and stars for eyes. Leaning back into his chair, he sighed and tried to think of the best way to ask out Clary. He should probably start slow, like coffee at Java Jones, or something. Yea, that would be nice. He would ask her out tomarrow. He would have to remember to be prepared to be rejected though.

This brought his mood down considerably, so he went to the Internet and looked up motavational memes.

AN: what do you think the assingment Raphael gives Clary and Alec should be?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

***CLARY***

Clary was sitting on the floor of her and Alec's office, playing go fish. "Um.. do you have any... threes?", she asked.

"Go fish", Alec said smugly.

"Shit", Clary muttered under her breath. Her and Alec were tied and she just needed one more three to win. She picked up her go fish card and suddenly threw down her cards, showing off all four threes, "HA! Suck that!"

"DANMIT", Alec exclaimed, "That's your third win in a row!"

Clary was doing a little victory dance that had Alec rolling on the floor laughing. She stopped and glared at him, mock offended, "Do you insult my dance skills?", she demanded.

Alec caught his breath, "Of course not, my lady! Your dance skills are the most superior in all the land!"

"I know", Clary said smugly.

Both there heads turned to the curtain that served as a door when a knock came from it. "Come in", Alec said, he and Clary getting off the floor. Raphael walked in with a file in his hand. He looked over them and said, "Here is your assingment. There is a rather wealthy gentleman who wants a depiction of an angel to hang in his dinning room"

He stepped forward and handed the file to Clary, purposefully brushing his hand against hers, makeing her blush. "The due date is in two weeks. Good luck", with that, he turned and left, but not without sending a wink to Clary.

Clary glanced at Alec, but he seemed confused, "Thats weird, Raphael usually sends someone to drop off asingments"

Clary shrugged and opened the file. There were notes on the side of the page with what the client wanted to be in the picture, "He wants an angel coming out of a lake, holding a chalice and sword", she read aloud. Clary glanced up at Alec, who was setting up easles and getting the paints out,

He tossed her a crappy white tee shirt with paint stains all over it, putting one on himself, "Time to brainstorm"

***SIMON***

Simon stood outside of the section X room, nervous as hell. He swallowed a few times and took a deep breath. Finnaly, he raised his hand and knocked on the doorpost. Clary poked her head out from behind the curtain. "Oh, hi Simon!", she said with a smile. "Do you want to come in?"

"Actually, I was wondering, could I talk to you in private?", he asked.

"Sure", her head dissapered for a momnet and he heard her tell Alec she'd be right back. Clary came out from behind the curtain, wearing a stained painting shirt. "We got an assingment", she explained when she caught him looking curiously at it.

Simon nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Um... I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out sometime? Like go for coffee or something", he said, all the confidence from Internet memes gone.

"Um... sure", she said, blushing madly, "When?"

"Well... my freind is reciting poetry at Java Jones, this Friday at 7. Then?"

"That sounds great. Here, let me give you my number", She took a pen out of her pocket and took his hand, writing her number on his palm. Simon felt sparks fly when her skin touched his. "Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Sure. My car got towed, so I'll probably walk"

"I don't even have a car, so I'll just get a cab", Simon realized that she was still holding his hand. He took it and flipped it over, taking Clary's pen and giving her his number.

"See you later", Clary said, smiling.

"Bye", he turned to go, and as soon as he was around the corner, he fist pumped and ran down the hall, ignoring the stares from his co-workers

***TIME SKIP***CLARY***

Friday could't come fast enough. The rest of the week, her and Alec worked on the painting, and it was coming along great. Finnaly, it was Friday, and she rushed to get out of work, "Gotta go, Alec, see you Monday, BYEEEEEEEE"

Clary rushed home and instantly called Aline. This was her first real date in... well... ever. Aline was there in five minutes and squealed when Clary opened the door, "FINNALY. It's about danm time!"

Aline wasted no time and dragged Clary to her room, and stood ather closet, searching through her cloths, "What kind of date is it?", she demanded.

"It's just coffee at Java Jones. He has a freind who is performing, and he invited me"

"So, casual?", Aline sounded dissapointed, "Do I still get to doll you up?", she asked hopefully.

"There's no need", Clary said exsperated, "I just need help on cloths"

"Fine"

***TIME SKIP***

Clary was dressed in nice jeans, and a rumpled green dress top, with white sandels. Aline had managed to tame her hair and it fell in waves down her back. She had insisted she do just a little eyeliner to make Clary's eye pop, and it worked phenominaly. Clary put on her leather jacket and grabbed her purse, "Ready?", she asked Aline. She had half an hour to get there.

"You look great! Are you finnaly going to swip your V- card now?"

"It's our first date!", Clary said apalled.

"I know! Just, in the futcher, you know?"

"If I do, I will give you all the details. Can I go now?"

"Yes. Go get 'em, tiger!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

***CLARY***

Clary had found that trying to get a cab in Brocklyn, New York on a Friday night was very difficult. So, she decided to walk. Clary was happily going down a relitively desserted street, gripping her spray can of pepper spray in her hand. She suddenly heard someone honk from their car and she whipped her head over to the sound. To her surprise, a sleek black convertible pulled up and none other than Rapheal smirkd at her from inside, "What's such a beautiful girl like you doing, wandering the streets of New York alone?", he called.

"I'm just trying to get somewhere", she said inoccently.

Rapheal raised an eyebrow, "Well then, the gentlemanly thing to do would be to offer you a ride, now wouldn't it?"

Clary grinned, "Do you fancy yourself a gentleman, Mr. Santiago?"

"Indeed I do. Hop in"

Clary started to move but suddenly remembered every safety lesson she had ever been taught. What if he, like, dragged her to an alleyway and raped her or something!? Although, she wasn't sure if it counted as rape if you wanted it. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she gripped her pepper spray tighter and got into the convertible.

"Where you headed?"

She gave him directions to Java Jones and off they went, "So, any particular reason your going to get coffee at seven o'clock at night?"

"I'm... uh... meeting someone", Clary said sheepishly.

His grip tightened noticably on the wheel, "Who?"

"Someone", she said with a shrug.

He gave her a look but she pretended not to notice. "So, hows the assingment going?", he asked, changing the subject.

***TIME SKIP***

"This is my stop. Thanks for letting me hitch a ride by the way. Probably saved me from getting mugged or something", Clary said, climbing out of the car.

"Anytime, hermosa", he said smoothly, makeing a sligth red tint appear on her cheeks.

Turning, she went inside and immediantly saw Simon, who was sitting by the window, right in front of Rapheal's converable.

***RAPHEAL***

Rapheal almost chocked on air when he saw who Clarissa sat down with. It was the puny delivery boy from work, Simon Lewis! He remembered hiring him a few years back when his comapny was just starting to take off. In all honesty, the only reason he had hired him in the first place was because he owed a freind a favor. And now, he officialy hated him.

Trying to calm himself, he rationalized that mabey they were just meeting as freinds. And after all, he had no say in Clary's personal life. YET.

***SIMON***

Simon was so glad she hadn't stood him up. He had been waiting for Friday even more then usual and, if he was completely honest, he had come *this close* to chickening out. Luckily for him, his roomate Jordan had slapped some sense in him. Literally.

Simon almost chocked in his coffee when Clary told him that Rapheal had dropeed her off here, "What!? You got into his car!?"

"Yes. Besides, what could have happened if I hadn't? I most likely would have gotten mugged, or worse"

"Or HE could have mugged you, OR WORSE", Simon was seriously worried by now.

"But, he DIDN'T. I'm perfectly fine. And besides, I have my trusty pepper spray", Clary pulled out a can of pepper spray and showed it to Simon, "See?"

Simon sighed, realizing that he wouldn't win this argument, "Fine. But, I get to walk you home"

"Deal"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

***CLARY***

Clary was on her fith cup of coffe and Simon on his sixth. They were talking about how Alec and Clary's project was going. "Who wants an angel coming out of lake with a swoed and chalice? Do you think it's some sort of religion thing?", Simon asked.

"No idea. But, he pays well, so I ask no questions"

"Of course. So, what kind of games do you like?", he asked, changing the subject.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary and Simon were preparing to leave. Simon opened the door for her, like a true gentleman. Clary smiled. When they were outside, Simon held out his arm, "Come, my lady. I shall walk you home"

Clary giggled, taking his arm, "Why thank you, good sir"

They walked towards Clary's apartment buidling, talking and laughing. As they passed an alleyway, Clary was suddenly pulled violently into it. Before she could scream, there was a large hand covering her mouth, holding her to a stranger's chest. Simon was frozen, staring in horror as Clary felt a small circle of cold medal get pressed to the side of her head,

"Give me all your money, and she lives", a gruff voice demanded. Without hesitation, the contents of Simon's pockets were on ground and he pulled out his entire wallet, tossing it into the pile.

Clary realized that the medal on her head was the barrel of a gun as she looked up at Simon, terrified. The man examined the pile and nodded, jerking his head towards the opening of the alleyway, "Now beat it, kid"

"Give me the girl", Simon said.

"I said she would live. I never said you would get her back. Pretty little things like these fetch a nice price", he said with a chuckle.

Smon and Clary's eyes widened in horror, and in Clary's case, terror. The man tightned his hold on her and cocked the gun, "Now leave, or I'll have to waste a perfectly good girl"

Simon put up his hands in surrender, and turned, sprinting away. Clary watched, tears of fear and betrayel making there way down her face. The man holding her chuckled, "Coward". Suddenly, she was thrown farther back into the alleyway, and smacked into the groud, her head cracking against it. Dazed, she wasn't able to get up fast enough and was pinned down. Her shirt was ripped to shreads as Clary thrashed. A hand cracked across her jaw and she tasted blood, "Just be still, and it will hurt less. Scream, and you'll wish you were already dead"

Clary's pants were torn off and her arms were pinned above her head. She cried out as he violently shoved his finger inside her. He laughed, "A virgin! Well I'll be, I hit the jackpot!"

Clary was sobbing as she turned her head away. He quickly undid his belt and pants, letting himself spring free, already hard.

AN: *Evil laugh*


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

***CLARY***

Clary had given up, lying on the concrete sobbing as the man pushed her legs apart. He lined himself up and as he was about to steal her virtue, a voice suddenly called out, "SIR, REMOVE YOUSELF FROM THE YOUNG LADY RIGHT NOW, OR WE WILL SHOOT"

The man rolled off her immediantly, allowing Clary to see three police officers holding guns, Simon and Rapheal. Clary curled into a ball, the cold air bitting her naked skin. The tears wouldn't stop, though now there they were tears of releif. She layed on her side, shaking. She felt someone wrap their arms around her and gently wrap a jacket around her. They picked her up and she glanced up to the concerned face of Rapheal. They carried her into the police car as Clary allowed darkness to take her.

***TIME SKIP***SIMON***

Simon sat in the hospital next to Rapheal. As soon as he had run from the alley, he searched for help. The three police officers he found were talking with Rapheal, something about an autograph for someone's neice. He had convinced them to come to the alley with him, and thankfully, they got there before anything happened.

Clary had been rushed to the hospital to treat various cuts and brusis, along with a concussion. Simon and Rapheal had only stayed at the police station long enough to see when they need to go to court for being witness's. The officers with them said the bastard would get about four years.

The doctor walked out of the room Clary was in, "She is concious. Be carefull though, she is very fragile right now"

They jumped up and hurried into the room to see Clary sitting up, staring at the wall. Simon aproached her carefully, "Clary? Are you all right?", what a stupid question. She was almost raped for fucks sake!

Clary looked up at them and gave them a small smile, "I'm fine", she murmmerd.

Simon gently wrapped his arms around her. Clary clung to him weakly and he heard soft sobbs coming from her. He stepped back to allow Rapheal to step forward. He gently wiped away her tears and Simon fought off the jelousy that rose inside him.

Just then, the door opened and a black haired girl hurried in, "Clary!", she gasped, "Oh my gosh what happened!?"

The girl wrapped her arms around Clary and hugged her, "Hey Aline", Clary said weakly. Aline sat in a chair beside the bed, as did Simon. After a moment, Rapheal sat on the other side of her bed. Clary manged to recap about half of her story before breaking down, so while Rapheal comforted her, Simon finished it for Aline.

Aline held Clary's hand tightly, looking ready for war, "Where's the bastard that did this?"

"In a holding cell at the police station. Rapheal and I are going to court to see him off on Tuesday", Simon said.

"Good"

Clary spoke up, "Raphael?"

"Yes?", he asked.

"You mind if I take a week or two off work? I hate to leave Alec hanging but the doctor said-"

"Of course I would not mind!", he said, "Take as long as you need off from work to recover"

"Thanks", she said, her eyes drifting shut, "I'm gonna... sleep... now..."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

***CLARY***

For the next few days, Clary stayed at home, takeing the doctor's advice to rest for a while. Simon, Rapheal and Aline visited every day, Aline sometimes with Isabelle, her new girlfreind. Alec called regularly to make sure she was okay, while Clary insisted she would be fine. As soon as her parents had found out, her mother almost had a heart attack and they both refused to leave her side for more than a few minutes.

Now was one of the few moments she could catch with no one fawning over her night and day. She truly appreciated everyones concern, but they were a bit overwelming at times. Clary was curled on the couch, watching a movie. It was almost time for dinner. Their was a knock on the door and Clary sighed quietly, but stood up and answered it. Rapheal stood there with a beautifull red rose in his hand. He smiled charmingly at her and held out the rose, "I just wanted to check on you again, hermosa"

"T-thanks", she managed to not swoon right there, but just by a little. She took the rose, "Would you like to come in? I was just watching a movie"

He smiled at her, "Why thank you, Clarissa. I would love to"

They went inside and Rapheal sat on the couch, "I have some red wine if you would like any?", Clary asked polietly, placing the rose in a vase.

"Why not? I need to relax a little after work"

Clary poured them both a glass and sat down next to him, "So how has work been since I've been gone?"

***TIME SKIP***

Four glasses of wine later, Clary was laughing and leaning on Rapheal's shoulder. She felt better then she had in a long time. Rapheal was fairly tipsy, but not as much as Clary was. Raheal wapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Clary noticed how inviting his lips looked and couldn't help but press hers to them. Rapheal growled and pulled her into his lap, moving his lips passionatly against hers. It was clear how much practice he had and it made Clary's head spin. He traced her lips with his tounge and Clary gasped in surprise. His seeking tounge dove into her mouth and Clary tightened her grip on his shoulders.

Standing, he carried her to her room, never breaking their kiss. Clary felt herself fall and landed on her bed. Looking up, she saw Rapheal lower himself on top of her gently and kiss her with even more passion, and yet he treated her like a preacious treasure. It was getting harder for Clary to form a coherant thought as the wine and Rapheal's lips stole that abillity away.

He shifted them so they were in the middle of the bed as he pulled back from kissing her. Rapheal's hands went to her shirt hem. Just before he pulled it up, Clary rememberd the man in the alley, how he had torn off her cloths and pinned her down. The drink blurred her vision and she suddenly found herself looking up into the mans evil face, laughing at her for thinking that she had escaped him. Clary screamed and pushed him away franticlly, "NO! Get away! Get away!"

***RAPHEAL***

He looked down at the screaming girl in a panik, "Clary? Whats wrong!? I will stop!", then he remembered. The doctor had said something about how she might have post tramatic stress disorder. What an idiot he was! He sat up and pulled the thrashing girl into his arms, "Hush Clary, he's gone, I'm here now. Clam down, calm down..."

He rocked her and comforted her untill she was no longer trying to escape him. She cluched his shirt and sobbed. Rapheal mentally cursed that idiot Simon for allowing this to happen to such a preacious creature.

***CLARY***

Clary managed to clam her breathing as she looked up into Rapheal's famillier face. He smiled gently, "I am so sorry for triggering that"

"Your fine. Thats never happened before, so I have no idea what even happened"

"Post tramatic stress disorder. The doctor warned Simon and I about it, but I had forgotten all about it. This is all my fault"

"No it's not. The one who should be blamed is behind bars by now"

***RAPHEAL***

Rapheal nodded, but guilt still lingered and he wondered what he could possobly do to make her feel better. Then it hit him. Make her feel better.

Takeing her chin gently in his hand, he softly pressed his lips to her, giving her plenty of time to push him away. When she didn't, he laid them down, him on top of her. Pulling back, Rapheal balanced on his elbows, "Will you let me make you feel good, Clary? Put you back together again?" Clary looked up at him hesitantly, "You will love it, I promise"

She swallowed, "W-will I just be another of you conquests? A girl you hire, fuck, then fire?"

Rapheal looked at her apalled, "Who told you about that?"

"Simon", she said quetly, turning her head away from him. He held her chin and forced her to look him in the eye,

"I swear that I will not use you. I will respect your wishes, and I will cherish you like the preacious creature you are. Will you allow me the honour of loving you tonight?", the slightly scary thing was, he ment every word.

Clary swallowed and was silent for a few minutes, "Yes"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

***CLARY***

Rapheal kissed her slowly and carefully peeled off Clary's shirt. He reached behind her and undid her bra clasp, swiftly taking it off her. Clary felt embarrasment from his intense stare and self-consiously covered them up. Rapheal gently removed them, "You are beautiful", he murmered in her ear.

Dipping his head, he kissed his way down her neck untill he enclosed on of Clary's nipples with his lips. Clary gasped in pleasure and surprise. Rapheal's other hand reached up to play with her other nipple untill they were both hard.

Advancing in his journey down her body, Rapheal left hot kisses on her torso and stomach. Reaching her pants button, he looked up at Clary for permission. She nodded and he undid the buttons, slipping them down her legs.

Taking his time, Rapheal caressed one of her smooth legs, kissing up it untill he was in front of Clary's core. He took off her panties and nipped and kissed the soft flesh of her thighs and stomach. Clary moaned softly as he eyes drifted closed, but couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do to her.

Clary's back arched suddenly as she gave a ragged gasp, her emerald eyes snapping open. Rapheal held her hips down gently but firmly as his tounge pillaged her depths. His name fell from the redhead's lips, her fingers winding in his hair. Clary had no idea it was possibly to feel this good as her head thrashed from side to side. "Nghh, ah, Ah, AH, Rapheal! Rigt there! Oh God!", she gasped/moaned.

Her whole body shuddered as he pushed a finger inside of her womanhood. Rapheal worked his finger inside of Clary, picking up the pace steadily and adding one. Clary rocked her hips into his seeking fingers and mouth as she felt a tightening in her stomach form.

"Cum for me, baby", Rapheal muttered.

Clary cried out and her back arched up, white flashing behind her eyes. "RAPHEAL! AHHHHH!", she screamed.

Falling back to earth, she felt Rapheal press his lips to hers soflty and responded with as much energy as she could muster (which wasn't much). Clary noticed that his manhood was straining against his jeans, and she reached over to let him out. Rapheal caight her hand,

"Tonight is about you", he said, taking off his shirt. Clary almost drooled at the sight of his dark, muscled chest and delicious V-lines. She couldn't help but reach out and run her hand down his chest, scraping her nails softly against his skin. Rapheal groaned and quickly undid his pants, sliding them off, his boxers going next.

Clary felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at him. She couldn't tear her eyes away and heard him chuckle. Rapheal moved to between her legs, bracing his upper body on his elbows. He kissed Clary soflty, "Are you sure?", he asked.

Clary took a deep breath and nodded. "It will hurt, but only for a moment, I promise", Rapheal said.

Gently and slowly, he pushed himself inside of Clary. When he got to a barrier, he pushed through, keeping eye contact with Clary the whole time. Clary winced and felt pain rip through her lower region as a few tears made their way down her face. Rapheal froze and kissed them away.

Clary waited for the pain to fade away. When it did, she wrapped her arms around Rapheal, signaling him to move. He started to slowly move, holding Clary close. Clary felt amazing pleasure course through her and moaned, her finger digging into Rapheal's back. He buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking softly as he movements sped up.

Clary felt the tightening in her stomach from earlier return as she bucked her hips up in time with his thrusts. Her head lolled back on the pillows as Rapheal left a mark on her neck. Their bodies moved in sync as Clary was reduced to a moaning mess. Rapheal was grunting with each thrust, and suddenly he hit a spot that made Clary's eyes roll into her head. She screamed in pleasure, her back arching. She was on the edge, just about to fall.

Rapheal went as fast as he could, grunting her name. Clary's mouth was stuck open in a scream as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her mercielessly. Rapheal growled into her neck and spilled inside her.

They collapsed to the bed side-by-side. They were both breathing heavily. Rapheal brushed Clary's hair out of her face and kissed her forhead. Clary found it impossible to stay awake any longer and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

***CLARY***

Clary woke up lying on a muscled chest. Sleepily, she turned her head to look up into the sleeping face of Rapheal. She stared at him for a few minutes in confusion untill everything from last night came back to her.

Just then, Rapheal slowly opened his eyes, "Good morning, hermosa", her murmmered, his voice deep and gravely.

"Morning", Clary said. She snuggled closer to him and put her head on his chest, "Can we just stay here today?", she asked.

He chuckled, "Anything for you", Rapheal leaned down to kiss her softly. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door. Clary moved to get up, but Rapheal motioned her back down, "I will get it", he assured her.

"Thanks", she said, "I'm still tired"

***RAPHEAL***

He reluctantly got out of bed and only slipped on his work pants from yesterday, fully planning to get back into bed with Clary as soon as he sent away whoever was at the door.

Glancing in a mirror, he saw he most certainly had sex hair and there was a small hickey on his neck. Smirking, he walked to the front door and opened it.

Simon Lewis stood there looking shocked to see Rapheal at the door, "Can I help you?", Rapheal raised an eyebrow.

"Is Clary here?", Simon asked.

"Yes"

"...can I see her?"

"You have eyes, don't you?"

"Look, I just want to check up on Clary", he snapped.

Rapheal smirked, "I don't think you want to see her right now"

"What did you do to her!?", the nerd demanded.

"Why don't you come see?", Rapheal grinned.

Simon shoved past him into the house, "She is in her room", Rapheal called after him.

***NO ONE***

Simon burst into Clary's bedroom and stopped in horror. Clary was lying on her bed, naked, "Clary?", he asked in disbeleif.

She mumbled something and lifted her head to look at who disturbed her peace. Her green eyes locked with Simon's coffee ones and they both froze. Clary blushed madly and covered herself with her blanket.

"S-Simon, what a-are you doing here?", she stammered.

"I wanted to visit you", Simon said quietly, "But I can see your busy. I'll be leaving now", he turned only to smack into a smirking Rapheal,

Rage took over Simon at how the bastard had fooled an emotionally unstable Clary into sleeping with him. Knowing that he only had one shot, he popped his knee up and slammed it into Rapheal's groin. His smug smirk was wiped from his face and he fell to his knees in pain, with a very un-manly squeak coming from him.

Simon walked around him angrily, not looking back at Clary, who jumped up and kneeled beside Raphael. Simon slammed the front door behind him.

***SIMON***

He walked into an alley beside Java Jones as the reality of what had happened set in. Rapheal had gotten Clary to give her innocence to him. Simon angrily punched the wall, cursing as he hurt his hand. He sat up against the wall with his head in his hands.

He had to get Clary to love him, to see what a womenizing bastard Rapheal really was. He would. He had to, or he would lose her forever.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

***CLARY***

Rapheal had left about an hour ago and Clary sat on her bed, thinking. She had seen the heart broken look on Simon's face, and felt absolutely terrible, but didn't know how to make it up.

She heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. Simon stood there, looking like a lost puppy, "H-hi",Clary said, staring at the ground.

She felt a hand on her chin tilt her face up to look at him. "Clary, don't you know about him? He breaks hearts, always has and always will"

"No, he's not like that. On the inside, he really is sweet, and caring and-"

"No, he's not! He's using you! It's all some sick game to him!"

"Y-your wrong...", a few tears made there way out of her eyes.

"Beleive me, Clary, please. He won't love you, he'lll just show you off like a won prize and drop you when he get's bored. Don't you beleive me?"

"I-I don't know...", Clary whispered. She felt so torn. What if Simon was right and it was all just an act?

"Please", he begged. Suddenly, there was a pair of warm lips against her own. Clary froze in surprise and looked up at him in confusion. Simon pleaded with his eyes and Clary slowly let hers fall shut.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

***CLARY***

Clary felt Simon gently wrap his arms around her, holding her closer. Clary let her arms wrap around him, tugging him inside. Simon closed the door behind him as he followed Clary inside.

They quickly made their way down the hall to Clary's bedroom, landing on the bed. Clary felt Simon hesitantly slide his hands up her shirt. Clary slipped it off, taking off her bra next. Simon was bright red, eyes fixed on her chest.

Clary giggled softly and tugged at his shirt. He quickly chucked it across the room. Lips connecting again, Clary's fingers fumbled with his belt. Before she could undo it, Simon pulled back, "A-are you sure?", he asked, coffee eyes wide.

Clary nodded, "Yes, I'm sure"

He swallowed and helped her undo his pants, slipping them off and leaving him in minecraft boxers. Clary raised both eyebrows.

Simon blushed, but any witty retort Clary had died on her lips when he bent down to take her breast into his mouth. Clary moaned and winded her fingers into his hair, head falling back to the pillows. Simon moved down her body untill her undid her pants and slid them off her. He shimmied out of his boxers and moved back up her body, "Ready?", he asked nervously.

Clary nodded and pulled him to a kiss as Simon slid inside her. He grunted at how tight she was and began to move, slowly and gently. Clary moaned and wrapped her arms around his back, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Simon's breathing began to become uneven and his thrusts faster. Clary moaned out his name with each thrust, lifting her hips to meet his. Simon groaned and one of his hands came up Clary's body to grasp on of her bouncing breasts.

Clary gasped and clung to him tighter, her whimpers and moans increasing in pitch. Finnaly, Simon moaned loudly and held her to him as he finished. Clary's soft orgasm shook her body and she cried out his name.

Simon collasped beside her and held her like a teddy bear, "That was amazing", he murmered. Clary nodded in agreement and curled around him, falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Out of insparation! PM me or comment some ideas, please!


End file.
